chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Fox on Strike/Transcript
episode opens at The Muncea Botanica.Oso is in his office with an adding machine, singing * Oso: ♪Counting me money, money sweeter than honey, money, money, this, money, money, that, profits will make my wallet fat!♪ * eyes bug out at the ticker tape and he gasps * Oso: What?! Profits down three dollars from last month! I got to start running a tighter ship around here! * Zorro is helping Martha in his ordering boat at the botanica * Zorro: Thank you for choosing the botanica. Here's your change. * Oso: Mr. Zorro! * Zorro: What? * Oso: What's with all this "change" nonsense? * walks over, brushing her hair * Oso: Hmm? Dalia! I ain't paying you to play dress up! becomes exasperated, and takes a deep breath * Oso: Breathe on your own time. I don't pay you to breathe. * Zorro: You hardly pay us at all! * Oso: Oh, that reminds me. I got something for you. * hands his employees envelopes * Zorro: Ah, yes! Our meager restitution. takes the envelope and smells it Ah, the sweet smell of payday. opens it and enclosed is a pair of underwear Huh? * Oso: Oh, sorry, that's my dry cleaning. envelopes with him Here's your check. * gives Dalia an envelope as well * Oso: And here's yours, Dalia. * Dalia: I can't accept your money, Oso. * Zorro: What is this!?! sees that there is a bill instead of a check. It charges Zorro for breathing, talking, standing, existing, lollygagging, and chewing You're making me pay you to stand at the cash register? What is the meaning of this? Have you gone off the deep end? * Oso: There's going to be a few changes around here. Every time I catch you two goofing off, I'm gonna charge you for it. * walks up to Oso, preparing money for him * Dalia: 18... 19... and... 20. Here you go, Oso I think this should cover all my nonsense. Oh, and here's an extra fifty cents for when I was tying my shoe. is drooling over Dalia's cash, and Zorro pulls Dalia towards him * Zorro: Uh, Dalia? What do you think you're doing? * Dalia: I'm just giving Oso the money I owe him. * Zorro: Well, I'm not paying that cheapskate bear one cent, and I suggest you do the same. * Dalia: Why? * Zorro: We've got to unite as workers and demand the respect we deserve from the boss! In fact, you and I should go on strike! * Dalia: Wow! You and me go on strike? * Zorro: Sure! After all, you like your job, right? * Dalia: Right! * Zorro: And you want to keep working here, right? * Dalia: Right! * Zorro: And while you work here, you expect to be treated fairly, right? * Dalia: Right! * Zorro: Then let's go on strike! * Dalia: Yay! A strike! * Dalia: Hey, guess what, Oso? Me and Zorro are going to go on strike! * to Dalia sobbing outside of the botanica Noo... * is with her * Zorro: Dalia! * grabs Dalia and pulls her off the door, but her arms and legs stick * Zorro: News flash, Dalia! I got fired, too! is suctioned to the door. Zorro pulls her off again, and this time her face remains pressed against the door This is exactly why we need to go on strike. flies back to the door.Zorro pulls her off once more, and this time Dalia's front sticks to the door, and we can see her skeleton and internal organs on her other side He can't treat us like this anymore! * goes back to the door and Zorro's eyes become bloodshot Category:Transcripts